Supergirl's team
Supergirl's team, nicknamed "Superfriends" by Kara Danvers, operates in National City, of Earth Thirty-Eight. Supergirl's team protects National City from anyone who means to cause it harm, especially aliens. Kara Danvers/Supergirl is the leader of this team, which consists of Winn Schott, James Olsen/Guardian, Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. Supergirl's team also works with the D.E.O., which is the team's biggest ally. History After Kara saved Flight 237 and revealed herself to the world, she wanted to use her powers to help people. She then revealed her true identity to her best friend, Winn Schott, who eagerly agreed to help her and keep her secret. He helped make her suit, find her crimes to fight, and even gave her some advice. The team was expanded when James Olsen told Kara that he knew that she was Supergirl and that her cousin, Clark Kent/Superman wanted him to help her. Her team was then expanded more when she became allies and a member of the D.E.O., earning the help of Hank Henshaw/J'onn J'onzz, Alex Danvers and numerous other D.E.O. members. Cat Grant became an ally of Supergirl's team after the latter saved Cat, and the two became close friends. The Daxamite Mon-El who crash-landed on Earth, became a member of Supergirl's team after he earned both Supergirl and the D.E.O.'s trust. He started training with Supergirl and became an agent of the D.E.O. before he eventually started going on some missions with Supergirl. When Alex's relationship with the Detective Maggie Sawyer started getting serious, Maggie revealed that she had figured out that Kara and Supergirl were the same person. She then became a member of the team. When James Olsen became the vigilante known as Guardian, he, along with his own team, became allies of Supergirl's team. During the Daxamite invasion, Kara was forced to release lead into the atmosphere to force all of the Daxamites to leave. In an effort to save Mon-El, Kara sent him into away into space Known members Current members *Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl (founder, leader, reporter at CatCo Worldwide Media and field support) *Alex Danvers (D.E.O. agent, medical support and field support) *J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter (director of D.E.O., infiltration, psychic support and occasional field support) *Maggie Sawyer ( SCIS detective, informant and occasional field support) *James Olsen/Guardian (acting CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, photographer and field support) *Winn Schott (D.E.O. agent, tech support, computer programmer and hacker) Former members *Lucy Lane (field support; taking a leave of absence) *Mon-El/Mike Matthews (field support; on a mission with Imra Ardeen) Known allies Current allies *D.E.O. *Team Flash (operating on Earth One) **Barry Allen/The Flash (leader, field speedster and occasional tech support) **Cisco Ramon/Vibe (tech/vision support, computer hacker and occasional field support) **Joe West ( SCIS detective, informant and occasional field support) **Iris West (CCPN journalist, informant and support) **Caitlin Snow (medic and backup tech support) *Jeremiah Danvers (double agent against Cadmus, field support and former D.E.O. agent) *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (reporter at the Daily Planet and field support) *Lena Luthor (informant and tech support) *M'gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (psychic support and field support) *Guardian's team **James Olsen/Guardian (founder, leader and field support) **Winn Schott/Man in the Shuttle (tech support) **Lyra Strayd (field support) Former allies *Maxwell Lord (occasionally enemy) *Sam Lane (enemy; most members of Supergirl's team mutually despise Sam for good reason) *Astra (deceased) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (strategy support; member of Team Flash; deceased) *Julian Albert (former member of Team Flash, forensic scientist and tactical support, left to London) *Wally West/Kid Flash (field speedster and engineering support; left to "focus on himself" after Jesse broke up with him) *Lillian Luthor (enemy; occasional backup support; joined Supergirl's team to get help saving Lena Luthor) *Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman (enemy; occasional backup support; joined Supergirl's team to get help saving Lena Luthor) Known enemies Current enemies *Morgan Edge *Leslie Willis/Livewire *Project Cadmus **Lillian Luthor (leader) **Hank Henshaw/Cyborg Superman Former enemies *Amlax bounty hunter (incarcerated) *Armek (deceased) *Beth Breen (incarcerated) *John Corben/Metallo (deceased) *Jane Doe/Bizzaro (comatose) *Draaga *Robert DuBois/Bloodsport (incarcerated) *Lar Gand (deceased) *Dr. Gilcrist/Metallo (deceased) *Hannibal (incarcerated) *Jim Harper *Jemm (deceased) *Rudy Jones/Parasite (deceased) *Phillip Karnowsky/Vigilante (incarcerated) *K'hund (incarcerated) *Ethan Knox (deceased) *Ben Krull/Reactron (incarcerated) *Maxwell Lord (turned ally) *Maaldorian doctor (deceased) *Rick Malverne (incarcerated; parts of his memory were wiped) *Mandrax (incarcerated) *Gayle Marsh/Psi (incarcerated) *Master Jailer (incarcerated) *Maxima (incarcerated) *McGill (deceased) *Chet Miner (deceased) *T.O. Morrow (deceased) *Music Meister (revealed to be an ally) *Mr. Mxyzptlk (in the Fifth Dimension) *Red Tornado (destroyed) *Winslow Schott Sr./Toyman (incarcerated) *Scorcher (incarcerated) *Veronica Sinclair/Roulette (trapped on Maaldoria) *Siobhan Symthe/Silver Banshee (incarcerated) *Peter Thompson (incarcerated) *Unnamed White Martian (incarcerated) *Astra and Non's army **Astra (leader; deceased) **Non (second leader; status unknown) **Brainiac 8/Indigo (deceased) **The Commander **Gor (status unknown) **Hellgrammite (deceased) **Mur **Psychic Fort Rozz escapee (deceased) **Tor **Vartox (deceased) *Cult of Rao **Thomas Coville (incarcerated)eased) *Daxamite's army **Rhea (leader; deceased) **Daxamite invaders (invasion force; retreated) Category:Vigilante teams